List of Toon Disney Movies
Friday Night Movie, Double Feature Movie Show, Movie Madness, Big Movie Show and Big Movie Weekend; movies aired: 1998 *A Goofy Movie (1998-2009) *Alice in Wonderland (1998-2009) *The Aristocats (1998-2009) *The Brave Little Toaster (1998-2003) *Bluetoes The Christmas Elf (1998-2001) *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1998-2002) *Dumbo (1998-2008) *Fun and Fancy Free (1998-2002) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1998-2000) *The Prince and the Pauper (1998-2001) *The Rescures (1998-2008) *The Rescures Down Under (1998-2008) *The Return of Jafar (1998-2008) *Robin Hood (1998-2009) *The Sword in the Stone (1998-2008) 1999 *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1999-2005) *Animalympics (1999-2002) *James and the Giant Peach (1999-2005) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999-2005) *Pippi Longstocking (1999-2004) *Rover Dangerfield (1999-2004) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1999-2002) *The Three Caballeros (1999-2002) 2000 *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (2000-2001) *The Black Cauldron (2000-2009) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (2000) *The Fox and the Hound (2000-2006) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (2000-2008) *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (2000) 2001 *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2001-2005) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2001-2009) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (2001-2005) *Belle's Magical World (2001-2002) *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back) (2001-2002) *Casper (2001-2003) *Christmas in Tattertown (2001-2006) *The Land Before Time (2001-2005) *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea (2001-2005) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2001-2005) *Madeline: Lost in Paris (2001-2003) *The Muppets at Walt Disney World (2001-2004) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2001-2009) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (2001-2003) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (2001-2008) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (2001-2003) 2002 *A Bug's Life (2002-2006) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (2002-2006) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2002-2005) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (2002-2008) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2002-2008) *Balto (2002-2006) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002-2007) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (2002-2004) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (2002-2004) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2002-2008) *Cats Don't Dance (2002-2005) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come Ture (2002-2008) *Dinosaur (2002-2009) *The Great Mouse Detective (2002-2008) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002-2008) *Kiki's Delivery Service (2002-2005) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2002-2005) *Lucky and Zorba (2002-2005) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in the House of Mouse (2002-2008) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (2002-2008) *Oliver and Company (2002-2008) *Race for Your Life Charlie Brown (2002-2003) *The Santa Claus Brothers (2002-2004) *Tarzan (2002-2009) *Thumbelina (2002-2003) *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2002-2003) *Toy Story (2002-2006) *Toy Story 2 (2002-2006) *Wakko's Wish (2002-2009) *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (2002-2006) 2003 *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003-2007) *A Muppet Family Christmas (2003-2008) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (2003-2006) *An American Tail (2003-2005) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (2003-2006) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2003-2007) *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2003-2006) *Casper Meets Wendy (2003-2005) *Doug's 1st Movie (2002-2008) *The Emperor's New Groove (2003-2009) *Faeries (2003-2004) *Hercules (2003-2008) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (2003-2005) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (2003-2006) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (2003-2006) *The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus (2003-2005) *Mickey's House of Villains (2003-2004) *The Secret of NIMH (2003-2005) *The Swan Princess (2003-2004) *Titan A.E. (2003) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2003-2006) 2004 *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (2004) *Digimon: The Movie (2004-2007) *Dragons: Fire and Ice (2004-2005) *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2004-2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2004-2007) *Jett Jackson: The Movie (2004-2006) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (2004-2007) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock (2004-2007) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2004-2008) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2004-2008) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2004-2008) *Lilo & Stitch (2004-2008) *The Lion King (2004) *The Lion King 1/12 (2004-2005) *Mulan (2004-2009) *Muppets from Space (2004) *Pocahontas (2004-2008) *Quest from Camelot (2004-2005) *Recess: School's Out (2004-2007) *Return to Neverland (2004-2009) *Stitch! The Movie (2004-2009) *The Swan Princess II (2004-2005) *The Swan Princess III (2004) *The Tigger Movie (2004-2007) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2004-2009) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (2004) 2005 *Annabelle's Wish (2005) *Babar: King of the Elephants (2005) *Back to the Future (2005-2006) *Back to the Future Part II (2005-2006) *Back to the Future Part III (2005-2006) *Beetlejuice (2005-2008) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) *Jetsons: The Movie (2005) *Kong: King of Atlantis (2005) *Max Keeble's Big Move (2005-2008) *The Orange Christmas (2005) *The Pebble and the Penguin (2005) *Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2005-2007) *The Proud Family Movie (2005-2008) *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2005-2008) *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) (2005-2006) *SchoolHouse Rock! (2005) *Spy Kids (2005-2006) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (2005-2009) *Trollz: Best Friends for Life (2005) 2006 *102 Dalmatians (2006-2009) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2006-2008) *Bambi II (2006-2008) *Bionicle: Mask of Light'' ''(2006-2008) *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2006-2008) *Bionicle 3: Webs of Shadows (2006-2008) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2006-2008) *Finding Nemo (2006-2008) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006-2008) *The Haunted Mansion (2006-2008) *The Jungle Book 2 (2006-2008) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2006-2009) *Mulan II (2006-2008) *The Polar Express (2006-2008) *Snow Dogs (2006-2009) *Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams (2006-2007) *Tarzan II (2006-2009) *Teacher's Pet (2006) *The Toy Warrior (2006) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo (2006) 2007 *Barnyard (2007-2009) *Balto III: Wings of Chance (2007-2008) *Chicken Little (2007-2008) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2007-2008) *Digimon: Island of Dreams (2007-2008) *Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon (2007-2008) *Kronk's New Groove (2007-2009) *Leroy and Stitch (2007-2009) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2007-2009) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2007-2008) *Monsters, Inc. (2007-2008) *Pokémon 4Ever (2007-2008) *Re-Animated (2007-2009) *The Shaggy Dog (2007-2009) *Space Jam (2007-2009) *Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2007-2009) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2007-2009) *Up, Up and Away (2007-2008) *Valiant (2007-2008) *The Wild (2007-2008) 2008 *Aladdin (2008) *Brother Bear (2008-2009) *Brother Bear 2 (2008-2009) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2008-2009) *Frankenweeine (2008) *Home on the Range (2008) *Hurbie Fully Loaded (2008-2009) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (2008) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2008-2009) *Sky High (2008-2009) *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2008-2009) *The Utlimate Christmas Present (2008) *Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior (2008-2009) 2009 *Kung Fu Panda (2009) Category:List